Holy BEEP
by RabidFangirlMoo
Summary: Gaara becomes VERY angery at Sasuke for a VERY good reason, Candy is thrown, and we hear Sasuke's opinion of Hamtaro. Absolute crack, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: All I have is a Sasuke shirt, three Sasuke plushies, an Itachi plushie, and an Akatsuki coat. Other than that, I don't own Naruto.

A/N: . My Dad got REALY mad at me for using 'Language' , soo I will BEEP out the 'Language', kay? Buuuut... it was the eff word... -.-;;; It's kind of lame now... . -grumbles-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was half laying, half sitting on his long narrow bed in the corner of his dimly lit room. His head was resting uncomfortably on the blank wall behind him; quite a contrast to the soft blankets of his neat and made bed below him. His dark, narrow eyes fixed on the small screen of the portable game system he had gripped loosely in his hands.

Across the bedroom, next to Sasuke's computer desk, Gaara was slowly twirling about in a fairly comfortable office chair, occasionally moving the pocky between his teeth side to side with the tip of his tongue. His minty eyes looked slightly glazed over as he stared intently at the blank ceiling above. (He had no idea that this Abraham Lincon thing was so hard.)

The moment seemed lost in time, caught between restful peace and sheer boredom. The sound of the room remained hollow and still until a single word broke the long silence

"-BEEP-!" Sasuke cursed in frustration at the outdated game in his hands. "Damn stupid game!"

Gaara's eyes opened wide. He quickly bit down on the pocky in his mouth, causing all but the very end to fall to the carpeted floor below. Rather dramatically.

He slowly lowered his head and turned the chair to face Sasuke.

"Did you just say…" There was a pause. " …what I thought you said?" Gaara spoke slowly and softly, voice almost at a whisper.

Sasuke looked up at him, and seemed quite perplexed for a moment. Then with a questioning look on his face, he spoke.

"…..stupid?"

"No! You know what I mean!" Gaara was nearly yelling now. The chair was scooted closer to Sasuke's location in the large bedroom.

"Do you mean '-BEEP-'? Gaara, you say '-BEEP-!" Sasuke stated, a surprised expression adorning his features.

"But Sasuke! It's the principle of the thing!"

There was another long pause. " Wait…what?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Sasuke…" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Your playing _PokeMon."_

Sasuke's dark eyes darted down to the game in his hand, then slowly moved back up to face Gaara's half lidded mint green ones.

The redhead's expression was still annoyed and angry, while Sasuke's was still confused and befuddled.

"And why the hell does that matter?" Sasuke asked, voice nearly cracking.

"Just think about it! POKEMON!" Gaara seemed almost shocked to hear Sasuke's ignorance.

"….And your point is…?" Sasuke asked; he soon, though, wished he had not.

Gaara blinked. There was yet another pause, in which he sat staring at Sasuke as if he thought his best friend was a retard.

"Sasuke… what was the first video game you _ever_ played?" He asked, sounding almost exasperated.

"Pokemon"

"Good. Now what was your first favorite book about?"

"Pokemon"

"What was your first action figure?"

"A Pokemon"

"And what was the first anime you _ever_ watched?"

"Hamtaro"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sasuke blinked. "Oh come on, Gaara. You _know_ that show kicked ass."

"Nevermind that!" Gaara was starting to become extremely annoyed now. "Do you see my point?"

"Wow, Gaara. I'll just have to think about that", Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He looked back down and turned the small dial on the side of his purple Gameboy Color, ( who's battery cover was long since decimated, and instead the back was covered with tape) , making sure the annoyingly happy electronic tune coming from the old game was as loud as it could go.

"Sasuk-"

"I can't hear you, I'm going through a tunnel."

Another silence. If Sasuke were a weaker person, he would have smirked on the outside as well.

"Sasuke, listen to me for a second!" Gaara said; _almost_ frantically and _most certainly _annoyed.

Sasuke then clicked a button, ceasing the plucky beeping, and looked to face Gaara. "One" he said slowly. He looked back down and the high pitched music continued.

He flinched as he was struck in the head by a kamikaze rice-candy, courtesy of Gaara.

"Owwie. Why did you hurt me, Gaa-chan?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm, as he shot Gaara the best joking Uke/puppydog eyes he could muster.

"Pay attention!"

Sasuke released a long, drawn-out sigh. "Alright." he looked up. "Fine, you win. Why can't I say '-BEEP-' when playing Pokemon?"

"BECAUSE IT'S HOLY!", Gaara shouted as if it were the most _obvious_ thing in the world.

"Holy…?" Sasuke seemed more than a little skeptical at the statement.

"It's pure! It's the _absolute good _of videogames!" , Gaara yelled frantically. Of course, if this were a doujinshi, not a fanfic, he would have been a very angry chibi.

"Pure?" Sasuke replied. "It's the most violent game I've ever played!"

"Well, that _is_ really saying something, seeing as you stay up to two a.m. every night playing the PC version of Sukisho" Gaara said with a smirk.

Replying to the comment about such…_personal _matterswith only a glare, Sasuke continued.

"Gaara, you rip the Pokemon from their homes in the wild by attacking them with animal slaves that live for your own amusement in fights, forcing them to live in a two inch cage, only to come out to fight other Pokemon who might be it's family until you work it so hard it passes out. Then heal it, only for the exact same thing to happen over and over again until your satisfied with your own achievements in slavery."

Gaara blinked. He blinked again. He sat back in his chair, and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Gaara….Gaa-chan? Are you okay?" Sasuke said as he slowly waved his hand up and down in front of Gaara's face.

Gaara spoke only two words when it hit him.

"Holy -BEEP-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:D Just a little something I came up with at three a.m. while playing DDR. For more Gaara and Sasuke related nonsense, click my name and visit my page.

-.-;;; the beeping eaither makes it more, or less funny... I hope it's not less funny... grrr... DX


End file.
